Misadventures with the Chocobros
by rain0205
Summary: Series of one shots surrounding different tales that you experience with each boy. Fem reader x chocobros. Requests available. rating subject to change.
1. Sick Day: Noctis

Noctis reacts to you being sick.

...

All was quiet within the walls of the dark bedroom. The sunlight billowed in as much as it possibly could with the crack provided between the blackout curtains, the morning already dragging on late. It didn't matter, Noctis had a day off from all of his duties and planned on sleeping in as much as possible. Sprawling out, he managed to hit a solid mass with his arm, not quite expecting the impact and jerking him out of his slumber. Features creased into a frown as he recognized you, still in a deep sleep while wrapped in the sheets that tangled about your limbs, leaving only your delicate face in view. It wasn't that the Prince was unhappy about you being in bed with him still, it was more that he was confused about the fact that you were still asleep this late into the morning. Ordinarily you were the one trying to get him out of bed, tempting him with bacon you always overcooked.

Not today.

Last night he had asked you to come over and the two of you stayed up really late playing video games. Well, he was playing, you were losing more often than not, however, you did manage to distract him a lot with the lack of clothing you chose to sleep in. In the end, only your giggles filled the room, the game long forgotten the more he focused on your bare neck. A small smile tugged at his lips, bending over to place a kiss to your temple. You were incredibly warm and since you weren't up yet, there was no reason for him to be awake either. Placing an arm around you, he settled back into his slumber, hardly noticing how easy it was.

It was with annoyance that someone had begun to shake you gently, calling your name softly and coaxing you into consciousness. An annoyed groan escaped you, head pounding as you rolled over, away from the person trying to tear you away from bliss. A light chuckle sounded in your ears, drowned out by the displeased moan erupting from your lips, your body shaking again from the same intrusions to your slumber. Cool lips were gently placed against the flesh of your shoulder, slowly trailing upward to your neck and reaching a sensitive area that had you giggling despite not wanting to be awake.

"Noct!" you whined between laughs.

You rolled your body over to face him, eyes feeling stuck together as you tried to get a good view. Those calm blue hues faced you and you smiled up at him. It was brief, features contorting into a grimace as the pounding in your head resumed, reminding you of why you wished you were still asleep. Groaning again, you brought a hand to your forehead, wincing at the pressure of your hand. You were about to move when you started to cough, your chest heaving at the dryness of your throat and tears squeezing out of the corner of your eyes. Congestion put strain on your face, nose completely clogged up. The Prince frowned at you, going unnoticed while you sneezed.

"Are you okay?" asked Noctis.

"No," you replied, the word coming out far more congested than you would have liked, "What time is it?"

"Late enough that I'm awake before you."

You muttered something incoherent, groaning at the pounding in your head and the fact that you had slept away most of your day off. It was rare that the two of you had one together that coincided - and you were already off to a bad start. You missed your boyfriend, was looking forward to being able to spend time with him without the worries of your lives getting in the way. Even Ignis was not going to bother you both today, usually a pest to make sure that you were both not only properly fed and keeping the apartment from disappearing beneath garbage, but also to interrupt any relations that he didn't agree with.

Sniffling the best you could with your nose plugged, you rubbed your eyes to try and get the sleep out of them, desperate to make the most of the time you had left with the Prince all to yourself. You tried earnestly to push yourself off the mattress in order to get ready for the day - only your body felt so heavy and the sudden movement of your head made you nauseous. In the end, you just fell back onto the pillows, groaning at how genuinely awful you felt.

"I think I'm sick," you huffed, trying to keep any mucus in your nose that you felt was dripping out.

"No wonder you slept so much," said the Prince, "You sweat all night too."

"I did not!"

Noctis chuckled, "You drooled."

"I don't drool!"

"You also snore."

"I do _not_!"

"You also steal all the blankets-"

"No that's you!"

"And kick me-"

"Now you're just making shit up," you huffed.

Noctis was snickering, thoroughly irritating you with every sound.

"What?" you asked, annoyed.

"You talk funny."

"No I don't!"

The young Royal kept laughing, enjoying the pout on your face while he continued to poke fun at you. Despite hating the way he pointed it out, you still found that you were unable to stop yourself from joining him, hacking in between your giggles until you were out of breath. Noctis ceased his teasing of you, waiting patiently as you finishing your coughing fit, ending it with a groan and curling deeper into the bed. Again, a small smile graced his features as he watched over you, noting how glassy your eyes were when they were open. You were still pouting and he leaned forward to kiss you.

"No!"

You shoved your head under the blankets, avoiding his oncoming lips and leaving him with a confused frown.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna get reamed out by Ignis for getting you sick," you explained, peeking your eyes out from the comforter separating the two of you.

"Specs won't blame you," assured the Prince, gently pulling at the obstacle in his way.

"Yes he will," you protested, "He doesn't like me."

"Of course he does. He's just... Iggy."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

Noctis began to laugh again at your voice and you scoffed, turning your back to him. The boy was still chuckling to himself, moving closer to you and reaching an arm to rest on your waist, holding you close.

"We can just sleep all day," he murmured, planting a kiss to the top of your head, "I don't mind."

No response came from you, only deep and even breaths as you fell back into a deep sleep.

...

Noctis woke up before you, noting that he was coated in sweat wherever your body touched his. Stomach growled its protest at the blatant neglect and a quick glance at the unwanted clock on the bedside table told him that it was well past lunchtime. The Prince sighed, looking down at you again and frowning. You were out cold, mouth agape since there was no air passage allowed through your nostrils. Frown deepening, he managed to pull his arm free of your grasp, a little disgusted at the drool on it. Sweat beaded your forehead, body burning despite being wrapped up tightly in the down filled comforter. You really were sick if you managed to sleep this long without getting anything to eat. The thought of food reminded him that he was positively famished. As much as he would love to stay in bed with you, the pang in his stomach initially won the fight.

The sound of the smoke alarm jostled you out of bed, upright and confused about what the commotion was. Immediately afterward a loud curse was shouted before someone was running as loud as a catoblepas reached your ears. The shrill sound of the detector was really irritating you and since no one had come in to tell you about an emergency, you gathered all your strength in order to get up for the first time in hours. Wincing at the light, you wrapped yourself in the blanket and began to walk toward the source of the disturbance. Once you were down the hall you found your boyfriend desperately trying to stop the beeping from echoing throughout the apartment. Leaning against the wall, you held a small smile as you watched him fan the air with his hands frantically.

"Shut up!" he cried, "You'll wake her up!"

You snickered to yourself quietly - only to have it turn into a coughing fit that you failed to silence before Noctis had finally stopped the disruption. Wincing at the pain in your throat, you vaguely heard the man call your name before a pair of hands were placed on your shoulders, whining once you were finished. Groaning at the awful way your congestion and pounding headache made you feel, you looked up with sandy eyes at Noctis who didn't appear too happy to have you out of bed.

"What are you doing?" you asked, mouth parched and voice abnormal still.

"Nothing," he answered a little hastily, "Go back to bed."

"It's not nothing."

"Seriously, go back to bed."

"Why?"

"'Cause you look like you're gonna collapse."

"I haven't moved all day," you protested.

There was no time for him to reply, the smoke alarm announcing its presence once more and causing you to wince violently.

"Dammit!" the Prince growled, once again going to put a stop to it.

This was your chance, a grimace on your face as you walked by him and straight through the doorway that brought you into the kitchen and living room. Something was burning on the stove, the smoke black and ready to burst into flames. Eyes widening, you dropped the blanket from your shoulders and scurried over in order to turn everything off, moving the pot away from the heat. The alarm ceased its screeching soon after that and you turned around to see Noctis coming toward you with relief. That was, until he noticed that you were in the kitchen and had intervened with whatever he was burning.

"What's going on?" you asked him curiously.

"It's nothing," he bought a hand to the back of his head in a nervous manner.

You frowned, turning to look around only to have him grab your arm in order to stop you.

"Don't look at that!"

"Noct?" you looked up at him confused.

The Prince held you in place, eyes averted from your curious gaze. Why was he acting so weird? Since he refused to say anything, you forcefully moved so that you could see what exactly was so important that it nearly set the place on fire. Grabbing the pot, you noted that there were some severely charred chunks in there, looking almost as if they could be vegetables at one point in time. Turning back at your boyfriend incredulously, you couldn't help but notice the blush that crept along his cheeks.

"I just... I wanted to make you something to eat, cause..." he sighed, sounding defeated, "... you know..."

A warm smile spread across your lips, throwing your arms around him and laughing at his embarrassment. It was clear he was uncomfortable, fighting your grasp and somehow failing despite your weakened state. It ended up with him only making it into the dining room with you attached to him, having no traction on the floor with your socked feet.

"Come on!" he whined, "Let go!"

"No!" you giggled.

Noctis was finally serious about it, using his strength to lift your feet from the ground, causing you to squeal. You expected to be thrown onto the couch, preparing yourself for impact, however, you were thoroughly surprised when he just placed you there gently. Shivering, you snuggled into him for warmth, closing your eyes and allowing your heavy head to rest after all the work it did of holding yourself up.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah," you mumbled, already near sleep again.

Again you were unhappily awoken, this time by your head nearly falling down completely. Noct's warmth had vacated beside you, eyes focused on him as he went to grab the blanket and brought it over to cover both of you. Stomachs rumbled once you were both comfortable beneath it and you let out another one of those groans, wishing that you had the energy to get something to eat.

"I'm sorry I ruined your lunch," Noctis sighed.

A kiss was placed to his cheek, your features still graced with a smile as you leaned against him.

"It's the thought that counts," you assured him, "But next time maybe stick to your talents. Where are the takeout menus?"

The Prince chuckled, reaching into the drawer of the table beside the couch and beginning to look through them. Within the hour, the two of you were happily eating a meal, yours small and him making up for your lack of appetite. The garbage was left on the floor, forgotten once you had found that comfort again on the couch with him. The game he was playing started up and you fell asleep instantly, not even noticing.

When you woke up later on in the night feeling much better, you noted that you were no longer on the sofa, having been carried into the bed. Noctis slept beside you, back toward you without a care in the world. You smiled at the idea of him trying to take care of you while you were sick, hating that it would be a long time before the two of you could have another day off together. Reaching out, you ghosted your fingers along his bare back before sliding them toward his torso. You felt him stir beneath your hand, the Prince rolling over and pulling you close while half asleep. A light kiss was placed under his jaw, the stubble prickling your lips and causing your heart to swell with affection for this man.

"I love you," you whispered.

Head in the crook of his neck, you weren't entirely sure if you heard him mumble his returned love for you or not before you once again allowed your body to fall into a restful sleep.

...

thanks! next boys coming soon!


	2. Sick Day: Prompto

Prompto unlocked the door to your apartment, letting himself in as planned by the two of you a few days ago when he had stopped by your work. Usually you two were inseparable, however, your new place of work cut into the hours that you would dutifully spend with your boyfriend and it was an adjustment for both of you. Prompto was good about it, coming by when he could so that it wasn't such a long wait before you could spend time together.

Today you both had a day off, clearing the schedule and not wanting to waste any moment you could. When you were finished last night, Prompto was sleeping so you decided to just go home and left him a message to come over when he was awake. That was exactly what he did, shutting the door behind him and whistling as he made his way down the hall and into the living area.

"Huh."

The blond frowned, wondering why everything was still so dark. Usually you were up early, ready for the day with the curtains open and enjoying the view from your balcony until your attention was demanded elsewhere. Prompto loved sneaking up on you and taking pictures, something you pretended to be annoyed at. That boy had talent and you often told him so, doing your best to raise his self-esteem. Of course, it did so with a blush crept along his cheeks, irresistible to you with a giggle sounding in his ears. The gunman smiled at the memories, running his hand on the back of his neck before turning away.

Down the hall and the third door on the left was your room, entryway mostly closed off and no lights on inside. Carefully, he pushed the door open and peeked inside, happy that the lump beneath the blankets indicated that you were home. Smiling, he quietly padded inside and sat down, your head poking out of the fleece comforter that you were wrapped tightly in. It was odd that you were still asleep, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. The sound of your stomach growling brought his attention back to you, fingers entangling in your hair and lips coming to rest upon your temple.

You stirred, groaning in displeasure at the intrusion of your slumber. Eyes fluttered open slowly, a struggle to even do that, every part of your body screaming in protest at having to be conscious right now. If it wasn't for a faint light chuckle shaking your bed, you were certain that you wouldn't have even bothered to try and figure out why you were awake at the present moment. Once you recognized your favourite blond before you, a smile spread across your lips, heart filling with affection despite that your head remained in your sleepy daze. The hand that cupped your cheek didn't move, even as you stretch your limbs out as best you could within your cocoon.

"Hey."

Prompto's bright smile caused yours to widen, sighing contently as you snuggled deeper into your bed while moving so that his arm was held captive. The blond lied down, putting his body beside yours and leaned his forehead against you - only to shoot and cause your body to jerk from the limb you were attached to.

"You're burning hot!" he exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," you smirked.

The voice that came out of your mouth was not only riddled with sleep, but severely congested and abnormal. Prompto raised a brow, going to feel your forehead again with his hand. Your face winced, the weight making you feel pain on your sinuses. It only got worse when he turned on the light, another displeased groan sounding from you and a failed attempt to hide from it.

"Are you sick?" asked Prompto.

"No. What time is it?"

"Ten."

You shot up as soon as you heard that, eyes wide at knowing you were up far later than usual. You were supposed to have breakfast ready for the two of you, anticipating his arrival. As soon as you were upright, the world around you began to spin, nausea settling into your stomach and piling up to your throat. Gagging, you threw the blankets off you and rushed into the bathroom, just making the toilet and vomiting rather aggressively into the bowl. The burning acid pouring out of your mouth made you choke, and soon you felt it come out your nose. Someone - likely Prompto - had come to kneel beside you, moving your hair out of your face and holding it behind your back. Another round of bile found itself joining the rest that had already reared its ugly head into existence, leaving you gasping for breath and body quivering while you tried to compose yourself. When you were ready, you pushed yourself up slowly and rinsed out your mouth, cleaning up your face before turning to look at your boyfriend.

"I take it back, I think I have the flu," you groaned, "I'm sorry."

But Prompto did not look upset whatsoever, a large grin on his face and that confused you a little.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of you!"

His enthusiasm made you laugh, which then turned into coughing and made him usher you back to bed. Once you were securely wrapped up in the warmth of your blanket again, Prompto bounced out the door and likely into your kitchen. A few seconds later he was back with a glass of water and phone in hand as he waited for someone to pick up. There wasn't a chance for you to ask him who he was calling right now, the man disappearing out the door. You heaved a sigh, happy that he wasn't upset about the fact that you were ill on your day off together. Seconds later, he was back in your room, at your bedside and that same smile gracing his features. You couldn't help but mimic him, wishing that the light could catch the freckles that dusted his sparkling blues.

"I'm going to get a few things at the store. You stay in bed," he instructed.

"Prom, really you don't-"

You were silenced with a kiss, one to your forehead and greeted again by his endearing smile. Before you could protest his actions, he was already gone, the front door closing and leaving you to sigh with a grin no your lips. It wasn't long before you were dozing, the pounding in your head softening into a dull pain the deeper you fell into slumber.

...

The sound of your name being called softly is what roused you from sleep. The light on the bedside table was still on, however, obscured by the shadow of your boyfriend once again shaking you gently in order to get your attention. Another smile spread across your lips, trying to push yourself up slowly so that you could figure out what Prompto needed from you.

"Here. Iggy says these will work."

He offered you something to drink, something that tasted a lot like honey and ginger, and he pushed medications into your clammy palm. The beverage was bitter, likely a mixture that Prompto did not get right, however, you did not complain, doing your best to keep a straight face until the contents were down completely. You were about to thank him when he placed a newly bought bed tray with soup over your lap that nearly spilled with you leaning over to grab the water.

"Oh, you made this for me?"

"It's just from a can," he looked down sheepishly, "I don't know how-"

You reached for his hand, stopping him from speaking any longer. The way his blush crept all along his face, it was adorable, however, you didn't want him to be nervous at all. Before you was a steaming bowl of soup, likely chicken noodle, with a spoon beside the dish. The fact that he had gone through all this trouble melted your heart and you wanted to make sure he knew how much you appreciated his efforts.

"I love it," you told him.

"You didn't even try it!" he accused.

"Doesn't matter," you smiled warmly at him.

Cheeks still dusted with a blush, he returned your grin before leaning over to kiss your forehead and then left the room swiftly, a laugh following after him from your own lips. The soup was scorching hot and you waited a few moments, wishing that you could smell it before taking that first bite. It didn't taste much like anything, however, the medication you had earlier and that horribly bitter beverage made it easy to keep down. Prompto returned just as you were finished, another one of those drinks ready and your stomach curled, the thought of having to taste that making you want to spill your lunch. You endured, however, taking a sip and repressing the instinct to spit it out. Placing the glass on the table in your lap, you leaned your head back, lids heavy as you found the concerned gaze of your boyfriend.

"Is it not good?" his brows knit into worry, fear behind his eyes.

"It's great," you lied, "I'm just full."

He nodded in understanding, moving everything so that you could still reach your drink and not have a tray in front of you. Using the opportunity, you shifted your body so that you didn't have a pillow shoved into your kidney.

"Do you have enough pillows?"

Before you could answer the question, Prompto left the room, returning with more pillows from your spare bedroom and propping them beside you. Then he left again - only to come back with the couch throws and tossing them on the bed. The man then began to arrange them so that they were holding you up, which was difficult with you giggling lightly, trying to keep the tickle in your throat away and not worry him any more than he already was.

"Is that better?"

"It's great, Prom."

Again, you laughed at the grin on his face, unable to stop yourself which led to you hacking, leaning over in the fear that you were ready to vomit. Prompto was there, grabbing your hair to move it once more and frantically looking for something that could catch the bile threatening to leave you. Luckily there was no need, recovering just in time and leaning back on your hoard of unnecessary pillows. You reached out for the water on your nightstand, Prompto pushing a glass in your hands and you took a drink eagerly. It didn't last long, however, expecting water and instead your tongue was greeted by the bitter concoction that your boyfriend didn't know how to make which caused you to spit it out, not ready for willpower it took to stomach it.

"Are you okay? Is it not good? I knew I messed it up."

Prompto's panicked voice sounded in your ears, you trying your best to not vomit once more while he continued to berate himself. When you finally got a hold of your stomach contents, you placed a hand on his forearm, drawing his attention to you and silencing his ridiculous worries. Sighing, a light smile graced your features as you reached for your own water and took a long drink of it before facing him.

"You didn't mess anything up," you told him softly, "You've been wonderful."

"But I-"

"Hush," you tried to place a hand over his lips, unable to reach that far, "You don't have to do any of this."

"I want to though! I wanna take care of you and-"

"Prom," you winced at the frequency of his hysterics. He was silent as soon as he heard his name, "The only thing I want is for you to lie down next to me."

The surprise on his face made you smile again, thumb running over his knuckles lightly. It looked as if he were hesitating before you squeezed his arm in order to reaffirm what you were saying. Prompto allowed you to pull him down so that you were able to lean your head on his shoulder. Clutching his arm in your grasp, you let out a content sigh as your eyes closed, feeling the tension in his body finally relax. It wasn't long before you were asleep once more, the crick in your neck far from your mind, only the warmth of him calming the pounding in your head.

It was hard to know how much time had passed, rousing from your slumber to find that the light in the bedroom was off and you were securely wrapped in your boyfriend's lithe arms. Prompto's face was at the nape of your neck, deep and even breaths warming you. Throat parched, you carefully lifted yourself up, alerting the person behind you that you were awake. You reached for your water, downing the contents in one gulp and then relaxing back beneath the blankets. The pounding in your head was gone, grinning as you rolled over to see Prompto who was trying to bite back the worry on his face.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Just this."

You planted a kiss to his lips, soft and warm, taking him by surprise and causing you to giggle when you pulled away. Prompto's hand cupped your cheek, shifting your body closer and allowing your exposed skin to touch his warm flesh. His lips pressed against yours, more sure of himself this time and reminding you of the original intentions of spending time together on your day off.

"Are you feeling better?"

His voice was a whisper, lips grazing against you with his every word. You kissed him again, keeping your forehead against his as your eyes remained shut.

"Much better," you assured, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did everything."

Prompto laughed nervously, pulling his arm around you and holding you close. The gap between you ceased to exist and you placed another kiss to him once more. The rest of the night was spent as you both intended, your heart swelled with affection for this man who did everything he could to make you feel like you were on top of the world. You were going to show him that he didn't have to try so hard, that he deserved the happiness he often doubted of himself. This was probably the best sick day you've ever had and it was all thanks to him.

...

thanks for reading. two more sick days to go!


	3. Sick Day: Ignis

Mornings were not your forte. Always you were up with distaste any earlier than the afternoon, wishing that you were able to sleep as much as possible. It didn't matter how early you were in bed the night previous, waking up any time at least an hour before noon was difficult and you weren't interested. There was only one thing in the world that you wished you could experience, something worth getting up for even if but for a mere moment. Whenever you slept over at your boyfriend's house - a man that was up and ready at the crack of dawn - he would softly place a kiss to your head before he departed for work, a gesture that often made you smile whenever you were stirring. The man wasn't loud, often considerate of your slumber and left you with warm coffee on the pot as well as breakfast in the microwave. Those kinds of actions melted your heart, always keeping a smile on your face. If it couldn't get any better, there was always a text every "morning" you woke up, waiting for you and making your heart flutter.

Today was no exception. You had the day off and sleeping in was the plan. There was an alarm set, one that would rouse you early enough that you weren't going to waste your free time. Your boyfriend worked a lot and that made it hard for you to see him, but today the two of you finally had a schedule lined up and you made sure you went to his house last night in order to ensure that even should you fail to wake by alarm, you were at least not far from where you wanted to be. Ignis, the man you could have sworn was from a fairytale book, did have some errands to run in the morning, that familiar kiss planted to the top of your head before his departure and leaving you to fall back into slumber. He assured you that he would be finished before you awoke and you knew from experience that it was true.

The sound of your name in a soft whisper is what had you stirring, slightly confused since you were certain that you had already received your morning kiss. Groaning, your eyes were forced open, greeted by the gentle smile you loved seeing. A hand came to cup your cheek and that expression changed into a frown. Before you could ask him what was wrong, he placed a kiss to your forehead, long and lingering, and wishing to lull you back into slumber. A thumb ran along your cheek, still observing with that concern on those beautiful features before you.

"Still warm," mused Ignis, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" you asked curiously.

"I believe you have a fever."

You scoffed, "I'm not sick," you told him.

In order to prove your words true, you forced yourself to sit up properly, repressing nausea in your stomach at your own actions. The unbelieving stare of Ignis on you only made your nerves worse, however, you were not going to let him be right. That man was right about everything and sometimes you needed to take down his ego just a notch in order to keep him grounded. A brow quirked in your direction, you got yourself up off the bed and walked straight into the bathroom, proud of yourself for not faltering in the slightest but unable to stop from dropping to your knees in front of the toilet and vomiting stomach acid into the bowl. It was hard to keep quiet, desperate for Ignis not to hear that you weren't healthy like you claimed.

That plan didn't work, however, the dry heave of your throat attracting the attention of your boyfriend who was there in seconds to make sure you were alright. Breathing a heavy sigh once you were finished, you flushed the evidence away and then proceeded to brush your teeth, all while avoiding the gaze that Ignis was giving you. You turned to finally face him, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Perhaps you should rest," suggested Ignis, his voice soft.

"Aren't you always on me to get out of bed?" it was your turn to raise a brow.

"I insist."

The disdained look at your attempt for humour left you feeling even worse than the sickness that had settled into your being without you noticing. Ignis never gave you orders, but when he did you were reminded of the times that he would chide the Prince for similar mannerisms you displayed. This wasn't one of those moments where he was going to put up any of your protestings. You had your chance to prove yourself and you ruined it, sighing in exasperation and walking past him, back into the bedroom and into the bed. Ignis disappeared for a brief moment, coming in with a plate of food that you were certain he had ready before he came to wake you. The smell of it had you blanch, however the stern look you were getting meant that you had no choice but to try and eat it.

Under that watchful gaze, you picked up the fork and easily cut into your meal, almost shaking as you brought it to your mouth. The explosion of flavours through your tongue was usually a welcome sensation, something that ordinarily had you sighing in content, ready to succumb to his every whim, however, the illness that plagued you made you nearly gag. It took a lot of self-control to swallow and with another bite, you were rushing back into the bathroom to get rid of it instantly. Ignis wasn't far behind, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and gently running a hand up and down your back.

"That's a reaction I've never experienced before," his voice was still soothing.

"I'm so sorry," you apologized, "It was really good, I just-"

"Hush now, there's no need to fret. Perhaps liquids will suffice."

"I'm just not hungry."

"Now I know you're ill," he smirked at you.

You slapped at his leg playfully, rising from your position and brushing your teeth a second time that morning.

"I'm allowed to not be hungry," you placed a hand on your hip.

"Indeed, when shieldshears fly," quipped Ignis. You huffed, the motion a little too quick for you to handle, "Come, love. I'll fix you something more tolerable for your condition."

You sighed, once again walking past him and back into his bed. The silk sheets eased you far better than the bathroom floor, the nausea settled and you finally felt as if you could perhaps try eating again. It wasn't long before Ignis had returned, water and another liquid that smelled like soup in his hands. Broth, soothing your throat and sitting surprisingly well with your stomach. Little by little, you drunk what was poured for you while the man disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of water running reached your ears - likely you missed the toilet and he was cleaning up your vomit. While you weren't really interested in finishing the glass, you knew that Ignis would not allow you to leave any behind. You looked over at him as he re-entered the room and he only nodded, reaffirming your thoughts. Sighing, you obediently finished your breakfast and placed the glass on the nightstand before settling back into the bed.

"Please," he gestured toward the bathroom, "I've drawn you a bath."

"You didn't have to do that," your brows knit into guilt.

"Nonsense," he waved you off.

You padded into the bathroom once more, the aromas of the tub water reaching your nostrils and already putting you at ease. Ignis saw to it that you were settled in, jets on and a content sigh leaving you once your entire body was soothed by the heat surrounding you. It was then you were left alone and you were a little sullen about that. You wanted to spend your free time with him and here you were sicker than a dog, unable to even raise your head without feeling dizzy. Sighing, you submerged your entire body, allowing the jets to work through those kinks you never noticed unless you were here. This place was heavenly, sent by the Gods just like the man who lived here. How could you have gotten so lucky?

The towel that waited for you was warm, on the rack and set aside just for your visits. Guests had a different bathroom, however, you were privileged to use the en-suite whenever you pleased. Ignis was waiting for you, seated in the chair near the window with a book in hand. His gaze found yours and you both shared a smile before you were beneath the covers once more.

"I didn't want to spend the day like this," you apologized again.

"It's no trouble," he smiled, "I greatly enjoy spoiling you."

You groaned, "But today I wanted to spoil you."

The chuckle that left his lips had you blush, mattress dipping with his weight as fingers came to tuck loose hairs behind your ear. Your attention was on him and him alone, lost in that mesmerizing emerald gaze and causing you to swoon.

"My dear, not a day goes by that I am not reminded of how lucky I am to have you in my life. That spoils me enough."

The tone in his voice was the one that often turned your bones into water. An involuntary sigh escaped you as soon as he was finished speaking, pulse quickening, heart swelling with affection and breath caught in your throat. Gods was he ever perfect! As you leaned forward, you were disappointed that your lips did not meet his, instead having him kiss your forehead once more in the same manner he had already done twice today.

"No change," he approved.

You blushed, unsure of how you weren't already burning hotter than when you started. The means he went to check your temperature and you weren't sure with how much more you could take. How had he anticipated all of this? You barely noticed that you were sick.

"Get some rest love," his voice was soft.

A bitter chill swept along you as you felt his warmth leave you.

"Ignis wait," you called to him.

"Yes?" he turned to look at you.

"Will you stay with me?"

The smile that graced his features would have had your knees buckle if you were standing, fixated on the perfection before you.

"As you wish," he nodded.

Ignis cleared away the dishes before joining you in his bed, an arm wrapped around you as he pulled you close. It was with regret that he was still fully clothed, however, you were willing to take whatever time you could get with him. You knew that his job kept him away for long periods of time and while sometimes you were jealous of it, moments like this reminded you of how he always set aside time to allow you into his busy life. You appreciated it and never took it for granted, even now as you were sick and he was willing to take care of you despite that he was meant to have a day off. Smile plastered on your face, you didn't even notice when his heartbeat had lulled you back into a slumber, allowing yourself to slip away from the world in the arms of the man you loved.

When you woke up a couple hours later, you definitely noticed a difference than in the morning. Ignis had dutifully stayed by your side, book in hand as you rolled over to face him. You reached out your arm, grazing his thigh and gaining the attention you desired.

"Ah, you've returned," said Ignis happily, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," you smiled, "Whatever you put in that broth did the trick."

"You're far less pale than before," he nodded, "Let's be certain."

Placing a marker in the book, he put it on the bedside table before leaning over and planting a lingering kiss to your forehead. Eyes fluttered closed, a smile spreading across your lips at his contact that left you far too soon.

"Well?"

"Still warm, however, you've cooled considerably. Perhaps it was just a minuscule virus."

The growling in your stomach interrupted your reply, a blush creeping to your cheeks and causing the man beside you to chuckle.

"A touch famished are we?" a brow quirked in your direction.

"A bit," you replied.

Ignis kissed the top of your head before moving off of the bed and standing before you.

"I'll see what I can whip up."

"Let me help," you said instantly, beginning to sit up.

"I think I'd rather like it if you were to remain here. Perhaps this one time only, we could dine in bed, together."

"Oh? Living life on the wild side? Spends one day in bed and already wants more. What happened to wasting my days away, hm?" you smirked at him.

"Once in a while, it can be rather enjoyable."

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Ignis sighed in exasperation, however, with a smile on his face as he walked out of the room and likely into the kitchen. You took the opportunity to clean yourself up, fixing your hair and changing into some cleaner sleepwear, something not so conservative like before. When he returned, you were dozing while playing a game on your phone, the smell of food rousing you awake and you wasted no time devouring most of what was on your plate. The man beside you chuckled at your enthusiasm, certain that you were trying to make up for spilling the first meal of the day.

Once it was all over and everything was clean, you pushed yourself against him, letting out another content sigh as you both settled in bed together. Ignis placed another kiss to your forehead and you reciprocated, committing to at least one of your plans of spoiling him today. Your trail of kisses didn't stop and he didn't argue with your actions as you showed him exactly what he meant to you. After all, he took such good care of you, it was only fair that you returned the favour.

...

thanks! one more to go for this theme!


	4. Sick Day: Gladiolus

Like clockwork, Gladiolus was up at the same time every day, in sweats and ready to for a morning run. Today was no different, up, ready and with a bag this time as the first rays of sunshine kissed the horizon. Usually he had a set route, all planned out based on where in the Crown City that he was. The morning air was crisp, however he didn't mind at all, knowing that he would easily work up a sweat not only on the run but shortly after he reached his destination. There was a view that he loved, halfway through that always had him stop and admire it. The place always felt sacred, remembering very vividly when it was ever brought to his attention a year ago by you. Keeping a small smile on his face, he quickly checked his watch before continuing on, knowing he had taken too much time already.

Once he reached the high rise of his destination, he opted for the stairs, ten floors high and on the other side of the hallway. The door wasn't locked, it never was and that made him frown. How many times had he mentioned that the locks weren't there for decoration? Bag dropping on the ground, he sauntered past the foyer and went straight for the bathroom, smirking once he stepped inside. Gladio wasn't alone in there, finding you in what looked to be an extremely hot bath that heated the whole room and staring up at him with a brow raised.

"You're late," you told him, sniffling.

The large man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame and smirking. Amber orbs travelled from your face and critically observed every crevice of your exposed skin. Despite that you were trying to be mad at him, you found it hard not to blush under his sinful gaze. That man always tried to make you squirm and you found it hard to resist, no matter where you were together.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare?" you asked, desperate to keep from showing him any weakness.

He shrugged, "I like the view."

You scoffed, giggling despite yourself and pretending he didn't exist. The seconds felt like hours, Gladiolus remaining where he was the entire time that you bathed. Originally you had figured he would be later, having woken up yourself feeling congested. It was your plan to stay in the bath as long as possible in order to let the steam work its magic and so far it seemed like it was working because he hadn't commented on your voice. This was your day off and you were going to spend it with him, get in all the time you could. Just as you were about to leave the tub, the large man decided that now was a good time to strip and join you despite that the water was freezing. There was no reason for you to stay, however, Gladio had other plans, wrapping you in his arms and holding you in place.

"There's no room for you here!" you struggled.

"Who's fault is that?" he laughed at you.

"Yours, for being late!"

Water dripped over the side and onto the floor, making you cringe at the mess you were going to have to clean up. Your body shivered at the temperature difference, trying to reach over and run some more hot water. If you were going to be stuck then there was no reason you couldn't be warm. As you finally found that happy medium, you sighed as you leaned back, coughing a couple times before sniffling and allowing your lids to fall closed against your boyfriend's chest. It wasn't like you really wanted to leave the warmth of the water anyway, feeling like you were frozen despite the temperature in the home. Gladio's arms came around you, holding you against him while the two of you sat in silence.

"You're sick aren't you?" his gruff voice echoed off the walls.

"A little," you admitted, turning to look up at him, "Sorry."

The man shrugged, grunting as he sunk you both further into the hot liquid. Your head was nearly submerged before he pulled up again, causing you to shiver. A groan escaped you, feeling as if your nose was dripping despite that it was only water and your head heavy, falling against Gladio's torse once more. Fingers pruning, you pushed yourself up, carefully stepped out and wrapped yourself in the towel. Amber hues followed your every movement, right up until you offered a small smile and left the room. Once in your bedroom, the towel was discarded and you decided to wrap yourself up in your blankets while you waited for your boyfriend. Clearly he had other intentions when he showed up this morning, the sweat on his face glistening off his skin telling you his plans to continue his morning work out. A blush crept to your cheeks, smiling at the idea of helping him along. Heaving a content sigh, you closed your eyes and revelled in the warmth of your bed.

When Gladio was finished, the towel hung around his neck as he walked into your bedroom - only to find you asleep soundly. Another smirk graced his features, towel thrown into the same pile as yours before rummaging through his bag and joining you. Book in hand, you stirred briefly, the Shield watching to see if you would wake before getting comfortable and continuing from where he left off.

Minutes passed, turning into hours and still you didn't move. Gladiolus had gotten up for a drink, for a snack, other purposes, however, always returned to his original position and kept reading. You hardly moved, shifting positions whenever he got up but then returning back into your slumber undisturbed. There were a couple snippets of conversation that left you, causing the man to chuckle. Gladio kept an eye out every time you stirred, noting the display on the clock and grunting occasionally. You weren't really one to stay in bed and he knew that you hadn't intended on doing this. You hardly got sick and when you did, you never let it stop you from continuing on with your plans.

You must have been feeling absolutely awful, groaning, coughing and sneezing throughout your slumber. Gladio kept watch, making sure your water glass was full since you would reach for it while half asleep. At one point you had awoken, desperate to relieve yourself and noted that your boyfriend was not in your bed like you had thought. Your hair was dry which meant you were sleeping and hadn't expected that whatsoever. The warmth of your sheets told you that Gladio was still lurking around so you opted to try and wait for him again, smiling when he walked in with fresh cupped noodles.

"I could have sworn I got rid of all those," you said, propping yourself up with the pillows.

"I have a stash," he grinned, taking a rather large bite and slurping.

There was no way for you to stop the giggles that erupted from your mouth, ending with an aggressive cough that brought up phlegm. Wincing, you reached for the water glass and then for the noodles in your boyfriend's hand - to which he pulled out of your reach.

"Gladio," you whined, "I'm sick."

"So?"

"So you should share."

"And have you get me sick?"

"Are you really that weak you can't take on a little cold?"

The Shield grunted, unrelenting in his refusal to give you any of his food despite the large rumbling in your stomach. Your hands went there and you looked up at him, pouting at the second pang that greeted you. Gladiolus was a hardass but even he could hardly resist you when you wanted something - at least, not for long. One more grumble and the man finally sighed, taking one last bite before handing you the rest. He laughed at the smile you gave him before happily finishing his lunch and placing the empty container beside your water glass.

"You're a pain in my ass woman," said Gladio smirking.

You pushed yourself beneath his arm, spreading a hand across his bare chest and sighing contently at his heart thumping in your ear.

"I know," you replied, "But I'm _your_ pain in the ass."

Gladio chuckled, combing his fingers through your hair and lulling you back to sleep. You weren't sure if you felt a kiss to your temple or not, dreams flittering through and branching off, incoherent. The man watched over you, amber orbs sparkling and smirking when your stuffed nose caused you to snore. Eventually, you had relinquished your hold and moved so that you had your own space again. Not a moment too soon, you were starting to sweat and he was desperate to get back to his story.

Time continued to pass, you still deep in your slumber. When you rolled over to face him, your hair was stuck to your face with sweat and a lazy half smile graced his features before he carefully moved it aside. Fingertips lingered along your jawline, a teasing moan escaping between your lips. Gladio severed the connection and went back to his book. Shortly after, you moaned again in such a way that he only heard when the two of you were being intimate. Quirking a brow, his eyes rolled over your form as you rubbed your eyes, head tossing away from him. Another small whimper and you had his full attention, unsure if you were in pain or not. The next cry that left you convinced him that no, you weren't.

"Gladio..."

His name was mumbled as it flew out of your lips, causing the large man to smirk in your direction. When he thought you were done, you moaned again, rolling over to face him and letting out a shaking breath. Gladio watched you the entire time, more sounds of pleasure reaching his ears and almost making him jealous. The book was marked and discarded on the nightstand, you continuing your dream while he turned and kept watch over you. Sometimes you would speak his name, others it was a half-muttered sentence about what was happening which made him chuckle lightly to himself. It was over shortly after, your back toward him and his hand reaching out to try and rouse you from slumber - only to fail miserably.

It was a couple hours later that you drew in a large breath, stretching out your body out to its fullest before turning to face the man lying next to you. Gladio was in a book, arm behind his head and eyes lazily turning toward you.

"You're still here?" you asked.

Gladio shrugged, "Got nowhere else to be."

"Oh well then," you scoffed.

You swatted at his arm before turning and sitting up in order to take a proper drink of your water glass that you were certain was near empty the last time you held it. Maybe you were just dreaming about that - although you weren't exactly sure where water fit in once you remembered what exactly had come to mind while you slept. A blush dusted your cheeks, one that you were hoping that Gladio didn't notice.

"So, how was I?"

Shit, "What do you mean?"

"In your dreams," he nodded at you, "how was I?"

Face crimson, you refused to look at him while he continued to smirk knowingly at you. Suddenly, there was no water in the glass, throat parched and desperate for a distraction so that you wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

"Well?" he insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you sniffed, leaving the bed to get yourself another drink.

Gladio followed you, clearly not wanting to drop this and you wondered how he could possibly know what you were dreaming about. It wasn't like you said it out loud, all you did was blush a little in front of him. The man stopped you from going into the fridge to find food, smirking down at you as he waited impatiently for your answer.

"I know you were dreaming about me," he said.

"Get over yourself," you waved him off, trying to get to your pantry.

"I just wanna know who's better," he blocked your path.

You were sputtering once you heard that, trying and failing at finding the correct response to something you had never even considered him to worry about. Giving up on the idea of food entirely, you marched back into your bedroom in the hopes that he would get the message that you weren't interested in talking about this. Before you had a chance to flop back onto the mattress, a pair of strong arms scooped you up, holding on tightly before lips were pressed against yours. An involuntary sigh escaped you, followed by a surprised cry as you both fell down onto the bed. The weight against you held you in place, and you were unable to look anywhere but those mischievous amber orbs.

"How did you even know?" you asked, curiosity getting the better of you.

"You talk in your sleep," replied Gladio.

That dark shade of crimson instantly took over your face, causing him to laugh at you once more. You remembered very vividly the events you were dreaming about and could only imagine the sinful things you spoke of while he was sitting next to you the entire time. No wonder he was so invested, you practically had him on the sidelines the entire time. Your gaze was torn from his, unable to face him any longer with the embarrassment and arousal mixing in with one another. An idea struck you then, teeth sinking into your bottom lip as you brought your eyes back to peer at him through your lashes.

"Maybe you were a little better in my subconscious," you said.

The way he wasn't responding had your pulse quickening. Sometimes it was hard to read him, hard to know what exactly he was thinking whenever you told him things. This was a moment where it could go very good or very bad and the anticipation was making it hard for you to breathe. When you thought that it wasn't going to go anywhere, he finally spoke up.

"Guess I'm just going to have to prove I'm better than dream Gladio."

The words made you laugh, short-lived as another kiss was claimed by him. You hardly had time to even try to compare which was better, Gladiolus more than proving that the real thing was better than any dream could ever be.

...

thanks for reading! I will have the request up as soon as possible!


	5. Sick Day Bonus: Ravus

Fenestala Manor always set you at ease. Perhaps it was the Oracle's presence, a calming sort of aura that left you feeling at peace with your inner turmoil, small and insignificant compared to the real issues that plagued Eos. Maybe it was the scenery, high enough to see a good chunk of the world in every direction, sylleblossom fields where locals frolicked and majestic sunsets like you had never seen before. The climate wasn't the most ideal, lots of rain with the elevation, however, you couldn't help but feel that it matched the outward grimace of your boyfriend. Rain was never looked at with appreciation and yet, there was an inner beauty to it than many overlooked until it was over, a calming presence that lulled one into peace, the same way you felt about Ravus. It was comforting in many ways, making you feel not so alone when he was busy with his own duties. Often you would spend the time with his sister, however, today was one when you yearned for his presence instead.

Rubbing your eyes, you turned away from the window where you observed, feeling particularly drained today compared to others. You had no idea when your boyfriend would be around, but the two of you had made plans and you knew he wouldn't let you down. Ravus wasn't much for deep slumber and you knew that he would be up early so you tried to make sure you were ready since he didn't like to wait. It was difficult, sleep unwilling its presence upon you the night previous and before that, you had spent your entire day travelling in order to be here at the right time. From what you had heard, Ravus wasn't in town yet, however, he would be arriving early in the morning. You remained on your perch, dozing while watching for an airship. It was your intention to meet him when he got back but you had missed the opportunity and was forced to wait.

Wincing, you groaned at a headache that settled in and wished that you were able to sleep. The coat of makeup on your face didn't hide the fact that you were looking unwell. It was disappointing and there was no help for it. You glanced at the clock, chewing your lip in thought. Perhaps he wouldn't notice, you could play it off from travelling and do something that would distract him from your pale face. Just as you had decided to try and put on another layer of cosmetics, a knock at your door had you jump in surprise. There was no time to answer, the entryway opening while you stood there, mouth agape and waiting for who was barging into your room. A smile spread across your lips when you recognized Ravus, standing there and looking his usual stern self.

"Good morning," you greeted with the best smile you could muster up.

The man grunted, walking toward you briskly and taking your chin in his hand, scrutinizing your face and making you flush a little. Ravus narrowed his eyes before releasing you, looking you over and then appearing to decide something.

"You're ill," he remarked, voice sounding almost cold, "Perhaps my sister can cure you."

Without warning, he grabbed onto your arm and began to drag you toward the door.

"Wait!"

The word flew out of your mouth, grounding your feet and stumbling. Ravus turned to look at you, clearly unhappy with the way you were uncompliant with his wishes. You took his moment of surprise to relinquish his hold upon you, taking a step back even while tense under his hard gaze.

"We don't need to bother her," you began.

"Nonsense, she likes you. She can even accompany us today."

"Really, we don't-"

"Is there a problem?"

You recognized the defensive tone, knowing that he was taking this the wrong way. There was nothing wrong with Lunafreya, you loved her as everyone did, however, you weren't exactly sure how to explain why you weren't interested in going to see her for something like this. The piercing stare had you nearly shrink under and you knew that he was an impatient man.

"It's not serious and besides..." you looked down shyly, biting your lip, "I just want to spend the day with you."

The words were hardly but a whisper, nerves taking over and making you realize what exactly you were trying to say. It was hard for you to be so openly honest, however, that was something he admired about you, what drew him to you in the first place. You took a chance, looking up after feeling as if he had taken too long to respond and was pleasantly surprised to see that his eyes had softened toward you, a rare moment where he showed you how he felt about you. Holding your gaze, a stiff, small nod in your direction made that warm smile return to your face, wrapping your arms around him without warning. Ravus tensed momentarily before you felt his own arms encircle you and making you sigh in contentment.

The man cupped your cheek, rubbing a thumb across it before removing his warmth entirely. The door was opened again and he began to walk away briskly, leaving you stunned a moment before turning to look at you slightly annoyed. You took that as your cue to follow, quickly scurrying to catch up and try to stay in line with his long strides. Coughing into your arm, you found that you were out of breath much faster than usual, forcing you to slow down. Nearly heaving by the time you stopped, you noted that you hadn't gotten very far from your quarters and that made you groan in displeasure, wishing that today of all days you weren't feeling so awful. The pounding in your head wasn't helping either and you jumped for the second time today when you looked up and saw Ravus standing before you with a scowl. He grabbed your hand, holding it gently in his own before he started walking away again.

"You're too slow," he barked.

A blush came to your cheeks. The man might have been annoyed at your pace, however, he was taking it easy as well, ensuring that you remained with him as you walked down the corridors hand in hand. While he made it sound like it was more of a nuisance, you knew that he had trouble expressing himself, reading more into his actions over his words. Those kinds of gestures always fill your heart with affection, and suddenly you didn't feel so horrible.

When you finally came to a stop it was in front of Ravus's apartment, doing a double take and not expecting that. It wasn't that you had never been in there before - he often preferred to be mostly alone - more so that you figured he would have wanted to be outside the palace. He often came home for a moment of peace, even if sometimes it drudged up bad memories.

"You'll be able to rest better in here," he explained, opening the door for the both of you.

You smiled at him again before stepping through, severing your connection with him, however, going straight to the thing you loved most about this place: the view. On the terrace was the best scenic sight of the sylleblossoms. Often you would be there whenever you were visiting Tenebrae, only to look up and see someone watching you. It was how you met the Oracle - which in turn, led you to Ravus in the first place. Now, he used it to ensure your safety and it always warmed your heart. The fond memories washed over you, leaving you in a daze as you sighed in contentment once more. The sound of your name brought you out of your reverie, turning around and wondering what demanded your attention.

When you walked back, you noted that there was food on the table, the aromas wafting toward you though faint with your current condition. Ravus sat, waiting for you to join him, something you were eager about. The only issue was, the closer you got the more your stomach tied into knots about eating the breakfast that was prepared for you. With your energy depleted as well it was almost too much effort to lift the fork to your mouth, however, that piercing stare had you almost shakily take that first bite. It was difficult to get down, lingering in your mouth with your own body's refusal to accept it. The way your stomach wished for sustenance won over in the end, leaving you caught between wanting more because not eating made you feel sick and not wanting anything else because the thought of eating made you sick. Slowly, you took another bite, trying to ignore your boyfriend's raised brow toward you.

"If you're not going to eat then perhaps I will just have to feed you myself."

Instantly your face went red, trying to avoid the smirk on Ravus's features after he had spoken. Another bite went down, much easier this time than the last and the man's nod of approval had your nerves settling down. You knew what it meant to have him feed you, knew that it was grounds for punishment and you weren't exactly sure how you felt about that with your current state.

After all was said and done, you only managed to eat nearly half your meal - which you felt was an accomplishment on your end, however, wasn't good enough for the man sitting across from you. Ravus watched with distaste as you gave up, pleading with him to be finished and had the dishes whisked away by the staff waiting. You shrunk under his gaze, wishing that you weren't so weak right now. This was unacceptable, you were a grown woman and not feeble the way you presented. To prove that, you faced him, showing that you were fully capable of going on despite that you weren't really into eating. A brow quirked in your direction and you didn't dare remove your gaze. Once the extra bodies were out of the room, the man before you smirked again, throwing you off balance as he always did.

He rose from his seat, slowly making his way toward you in an almost predatorial manner. Pulse quickened, having seen that look in his eye before and swallowing involuntarily as ideas raced through your mind. When he stood before you, a hand was offered out and you instinctually took it, allowing him to pull you to your feet. It was with regret that you didn't decipher what was to come next, a squeal erupting from your lips as the man swiftly lifted you over his shoulder and held you in place.

"Ravus!" you cried, "Put me down!"

"You're too ill to eat," he stated, "Clearly you're far too weak to make the journey into the bedroom where you are in obvious need of rest."

"That's ridiculous!"

Ravus ignored you, making his way toward the double doors that blocked his room from view of the rest of the apartment. You were too astonished to fight him on this, unable to comprehend what he was actually doing before it happened. Once inside, you prepared yourself for the usual toss, remembering from previous experience, however, this time you were placed there gently, your eye catching that gentle expression on his face that rarely showed itself. That familiar daze entered your head, remembering how you were one of maybe two people that were able to see such a thing.

The blankets were taken from beneath you and pulled up, pillows propped in order for you to stay in an upright position. Ravus sat down beside you, gently moving a strand of hair from your cheek and tucking it behind your ear, holding your gaze. A smile spread across your lips, reaching for his hand and holding it within your own. Here you were supposed to spend time together and you were stuck in bed, wasting the day. Surely he had better things to do, time spent on other things and it was selfish to keep him here.

"I'm sorry," you frowned, looking down at your hand overtop his, "I really wanted-"

A kiss to your forehead had you intake a sharp breath, cutting off anything else you wanted to say to him. The other hand gently found your chin, forefinger forcing you to look up at him.

"Hush," he commanded, "You need to rest."

There was no choice but to obey, eyes flickering between his purple and blue as they bore into you. Nodding, you settled yourself down, pulling the blankets to your chin and looking back up at him.

"And you'll stay here?" you asked, voice hopeful and laced with sleep you didn't know you were repressing.

"If that is your wish."

You smiled up at him, sighing happily before allowing your eyes to close. It wasn't long that you were lost to slumber, all under his watchful, mismatched gaze. Your dreams were filled with him, never sure if you enjoyed the purple of his left or the blue of his right, however, loving the way they would look at you. At times you would stir, searching for him and happy that he was near, in a different spot each time. The hours passed and you were unaware, always seeking his warmth and eventually finding it, feeling an arm come around you and hold you close while half asleep. You weren't certain if there was another kiss pressed to the top of your head or not, the line between reality and dream far too thin to distinguish, however, that didn't stop the last loving grin that graced your features when you heard him speak.

"You are the light of my day," he murmured, "And I will never let you experience such distress again."

...

this was an anonymous request. I've never really written Ravus before so I hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
